


[Podfic] Bluffing With the Big Guys

by Djapchan



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poker Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: alyjude_sideburns' summary:It's Major Crime's poker night - and because it's at the loft, Blair has been invited to join in.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Bluffing With the Big Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bluffing With the Big Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139109) by [alyjude_sideburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZaYH82qn7cb0C0C7me3r_MnSbMVYhz97/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a8oty3ji85337fv/TS_Bluffing_with_the_Big_Guys.mp3/file)

**Sound:**   
[Poker Chips](http://soundbible.com/2204-Poker-Chips.html) by Daniel Simion   
From Soundbible.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)


End file.
